An Untitled Harry Potter Story
by noodles
Summary: Ember McGonagall wants to study ghosts at Hogwarts. An unfinished story written before GOF.
1. Observing a Stranger and Introductions o...

Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations in this story belong to me except for Ember and Goody. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling and other people who are not me. 

An Untitled Harry Potter Story- Part 1

Chapter 1- Observing a Stranger

The day on which this story starts was a fine, warm, clear day in early September. If, on that day, you had happened to be at King's Cross Station at around 10:30am and were standing somewhere between platforms 9 and 10, you might have noticed a young woman of about 20 years old. You might have noticed that she was of average height (closer to tall than short), and very thin, with long arms and legs. Her straight brown hair curled under along her jawline, and her light floral sundress swirled above her feminine sandals. If this was all that you noticed about her, you would have been left with an impression of a perfectly normal, although fairly attractive, young woman. 

If, however, you were able to examine this individual a little closer, you would notice that the silver ring on her finger had the image of a wolf's head on the top, with dark green stones for the eyes. You might also take a close look at the rather unusual carpetbag in her hand and see that there were holes around the top, as if to allow something inside to breathe, and that the label on the handle bore the unlikely name of Ember McGonagall. If you were able to be spectacularly nosey and get a glimpse of the train ticket in her hand, you would have been slightly surprised to see that it read:

__

Express Train to 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Platform 9 3/4

11:00 am

If, in this increasingly hypothetical situation, you continued to watch this unusual figure, you would probably be concerned when she seemed to walk directly for the wall separating the two platforms. However, certainly your most amazed moment would have come when the young woman seemed to disappear right through the wall. After that, you would not have seen her any more. 

Ember McGonagall was a witch.

****

Chapter 2- Introductions On The Hogwarts Express

Ember McGonagall was a witch, and as she stood at the edge of platform nine and three-quarters, she once again thanked her lucky stars that she was part of the world of magic. The secret platform in front of the bright red train engine seemed somehow more alive, more real, than those of the Muggle world. "Muggle" is the word that witches and wizards use to describe anyone that is a non-magic person, and while Ember was aware of many muggles that were perfectly fine human beings, she still found new reasons every day to be glad that she was not one of them. This day's reason was the sight before her eyes: anxious parents; excited children; owls, toads, and cats respectively flying, hopping, and prowling around the platform; wands being waved enthusiastically; large, cumbersome trunks being alternately hauled and levitated. Ember would not have given up the experience for the entire world. She walked toward the train, nearly colliding with a pair of boys, one skinny and wearing glasses, the other with shockingly red hair, reuniting with a girl carrying a large orange cat. She detoured around the trio and boarded the train.

She carried her bag down the length of the car, glancing in compartments and overhearing snippets of conversations. " . . . But my mom said I couldn't have my broomstick back until I had apologized to _every single_ family portrait!" " . . . The thing had to be fifty feet tall! It was just about the most . . . ", " . . . they've got this incredible pie . . ." " . . . Who do you suppose will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year?" At last Ember came to an unoccupied compartment and entered it. She sat down with a sigh in a seat next to the window and stretched her legs out in front of her. She reached for the carpetbag, which was sitting on the floor by her feet, and opened it wide. "All right, Goody, you can come out now!" she cooed. She spoke with an American accent, and in response to her voice a grey tabby cat poked her head out of the bag and had a look around the compartment. Apparently finding the surroundings to meet her approval, Goody hopped out of the bag, climbed to the top of the back of the seat, curled up behind Ember's head, and fell asleep. After the cat had vacated the bag, the holes around the top closed of their own accord. Ember took the bag and placed it in the rack near the ceiling, then sat down to wait.

Shortly after this, a figure appeared at the door to the compartment. Ember recognized the boy as the one with whom she had nearly collided outside. His bright red hair was hard to forget. "Excuse me," said the newcomer, "But do you mind if my friends and I join you? There aren't any empty compartments left." As he spoke, the girl and the other boy who had been with him on the platform peeked around the doorframe and smiled in at Ember. Ember, for her part, was pleased to have company, and these children did not seem like the sort to cause any problems. 

"Of course," Ember replied with a smile, gesturing to the empty seats, "Make yourselves at home!" They looked amused, Ember assumed because her voice gave away her clearly non-British origin. She then assisted the three young people with their luggage, and they all settled back into the seats to await the start of the trip. The large orange cat from the platform had also entered the compartment behind the girl, and was staring at Goody with an air of faint resentment. Ember decided that it was up to her to begin conversation, and she pointed to her cat. "That's Goody, she'll be asleep for most of the trip, I'm sure. My name is Ember McGonagall." Her companions looked surprised. The black-haired boy with the glasses spoke up.

"McGonagall? There's a Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Are you related to her?"

"Yes, in fact, she's my aunt. She arranged it with the school that I would be able to stay there during this school year. I'm writing a thesis comparing the ghosts of the United States to the ghosts in Britain, particularly those who live in educational institutions. Hogwarts seemed to be the perfect place to do some research, especially since I already have a connection there." Inwardly, Ember rolled her eyes at herself. She was sure that these kids were not actually interested in her work. However, the girl seemed about to ask a question when her redheaded companion spoke up. 

"We're very pleased to meet you, Ms. McGonagall," he said, and pointed to the girl. "That's Hermione Granger. The cat's hers, named Crookshanks. Hermione'll question you silly about your research and anything else you might know about. Just a warning. I thought I ought to get introductions out of the way while I can still get a word in edgewise . . . No need to get violent, Hermione! You'll get your turn in a minute!" Hermione had indeed taken on a rather indignant expression and looked about to attack the speaker. He turned back to Ember. "My name's Ron Weasley. And our bespectacled friend here is Harry Potter." He indicated the other boy. 

That name startled Ember. She had of course heard of Harry Potter many times, and was well aware that he was a student at Hogwarts. She had just not expected for him to be one of the first people she encountered on her adventure. However, she managed to take the introduction in stride and respond with, "I'm very glad to meet all of you. Please call me Ember. Twenty years old is much too young to be Ms. McGonagall. I can't be more than five years older than you three." This suggestion seemed to please Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the four passengers in the compartment prepared themselves for a pleasant journey.

The train had started while introductions were being made, and the scenery was moving by very fast. The two owls, which Ember had previously failed to notice, but had later been introduced to as Hedwig and Clementine, were allowed out of their cages and were interacting with the cats. Hedwig was a large snowy owl that belonged to Harry. Clementine was tiny and mottled brown in color and belonged to Ron. Ember was particularly amused by the smaller owl, and throughout the trip kept trying to convince her to sit on her shoulder.

The two boys began conversation by asking Ember about what it was like to have Professor McGonagall as a relative. They were well acquainted with her in her official capacity as head of Gryffindor House, of which all three were members, and as their Transformations teacher. However, the topic soon changed to school, and Ember began to tell her new acquaintances about her own education. "As you must have guessed, I didn't go to school at Hogwarts," she began, "I actually went to a school in America called Wolfshead. It's located in Salem, Massachusetts, and it's really gorgeous, although not nearly as old as Hogwarts. I've got some pictures with me, let me show you." She reached up for her carpetbag, pulled it off the shelf, and set it on the floor. She opened the bag, and the children leaned over to look inside. To their surprise, it looked completely empty. However, Ember reached inside and pulled out a large album, which had obviously not been in there before. Harry and Hermione were both about to ask the same question when Ron answered it for them.

"That's a Snippop bag!" he exclaimed, "My Grandmother used to have one of those. You can put anything you want in there and it will still look and feel empty. They're supposed to be really hard to make!"

Ember smiled. "They are _incredibly_ hard to make!" she said. "This one was a present from one of my relatives when I graduated from Wolfshead. It's one of the best things I own."

"I wonder," Harry mused out loud, "if you could put a person in there. That would be a great way to get rid of Malfoy. . ."

"Well, you're certainly not going to find out with my bag," replied Ember, amused. "I have no desire to get into trouble with my aunt."

****

To be continued. . . sometime.


	2. Destination Reached

Author's note: This is mainly just filler to bridge the gap between part one and the actual plot, not very interesting, I admit, but necessary. I promise that there is plot coming.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. Well, Ember is. . . and the first year students. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. 

****

Chapter 3- Destination Reached

The four occupants of the compartment traveled happily onward. While Ember told Hermione about the course of study at her alma mater, the two boys talked of Quidditch (a popular wizard sport that can not possibly be described between parentheses in the middle of a sentence), their plans for dealing with their arch-rival (Draco Malfoy, a boy in their class but member of a different house) over the course of the upcoming school year, and Harry's adventures during the summer with his godfather. All of these topics proved interesting, and time moved quickly on the train. It seemed very soon that the Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination.

Ember followed the example of her companions and left her bag and Goody on the train. She looked down at the platform as she reached the doorway to exit. The uniform black robes of the students contrasted greatly with the color of her own smoky-blue robe into which she had changed during the journey. She felt very conspicuous (and very tall) as she waded through the younger crowd. This feeling was not decreased when she heard a loud voice calling, "Firs' years over here! You too, Miz McGonagall!" She turned in the direction of the voice and was startled by the sight of an enormous man carrying a tiny lantern. The man was waving at her as if to get her attention. 

"That's Hagrid," Harry said from beside her, "He's the gamekeeper here. Apparently you've got to go through the same steps as all the first years, even if you're not a student" The thought seemed to amuse him. "You'd better go with him, all the first years are already on their way. We'll see you up at the castle!"

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in the other direction, to a group of carriages, Ember shrugged and followed the lantern light toward the towering man. She noticed that the heads of many students turned to follow her, the stranger in their midst. Hagrid greeted her with a smile and a "Nice to finally meet'cha, Miz McGonagall!" Then he turned and led the way down a hill on a shady path to a lake that separated the group of people from the school building itself. On the lake floated a number of tiny boats, one of which Hagrid climbed into after gesturing to his followers to do the same.

Ember settled into one of the small vessels with a pair of boys and a very small blond girl and wondered just what it was that she was going to have to go through for the privilege of staying at this school. The first years all around her seemed terribly nervous and the thought crossed her mind that maybe they all knew something that she didn't. Once the boats had started moving across the lake, she leaned over to the girl with whom she shared her bench. "Do you know anything about what's in store for us?" she asked.

The girl's face was white as a sheet and her hands were clenched tightly in her lap. She whispered something almost too softly to be heard. Ember thought that it was something along the lines of, ". . . monsters. . ." While she was well aware that every school had its own first-day traditions, Ember seriously doubted that any involved serious danger to the student body. She decided that the best strategy would be patience. She sat quietly and waited until her boat reached an underground harbor and she was able to disembark.

Once everyone was on dry land, Hagrid again began to lead the crowd, this time up to a large door on which he knocked loudly. The door opened slowly and several of the students took a step backwards in anticipation of what might be inside. The blond girl from the boat hid herself behind Ember. The figure inside the door was tall and straight, and had a face that Ember recognized. She was about to greet her aunt enthusiastically when she caught a brief look from the professor that seemed to suggest that they save such things for a later time. Ember guessed that her Aunt Minerva intended to keep a certain sense of mystery around herself. Perhaps it was a tradition to keep the new students unsure and nervous for the beginning of their first night at Hogwarts. That would explain the boats and the underground cavern, in addition to the stern expression on Professor McGonagall's face. 

The serious witch in the emerald-green robes led the way to a smallish room where she explained to the group about the House system at Hogwarts. There were four houses in the school; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each with its own set of traditions and heritage. Every student in the school was a member of one, and the student's house was as close to his or her family as could be found while at Hogwarts. Ember knew about this system from her reading about the school prior to deciding she wanted to spend time there. She was also aware that her aunt was the head of Gryffindor House, of which her companions on the train were members. Apparently, although not a student, Ember was to be placed in a house for the duration of her stay. The thought appealed to her, and she was glad that she was going to be allowed to interact with the students on a regular basis. 

Before long, it was time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin, and Ember and the first year students were led onto a stage in the Great Hall. The hall was full with all of the students who had been on the train, sitting at four long tables. She also noticed what she assumed to be the faculty table, where she recognized Hagrid as well as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. Ember had never met Dumbledore, but had seen his picture in books, newspapers, and trading cards often enough to recognize him on sight. He was smiling widely as he watched the new students file onto the stage. Once they were lined up in front of the crowd, a stool was brought on stage and placed in front of them, onto which was placed a very old and very battered wizard's cap. The first year students were first startled and then enthralled when the hat opened a mouth and began to sing! 

As the hat serenaded the crowd with a song about the various Houses in the school and its own duties as the Sorting Cap, Ember scanned the crowd below. She started with the faculty table, where she caught her aunt's eye and received a smile. Hagrid sent a wink Ember's way, and she spent a moment contemplating the rest of the faculty, which seemed a varied bunch. She then examined the students at the long tables and found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the tables. Sitting near them were three children with the same bright red hair as Ron, and Ember guessed that these were his siblings. 

The Sorting Cap finished its song, and one by one the students on stage were called forward to try on the hat and be placed in a house. The list began with Arbor, Annie, who was placed in Ravenclaw to a burst of applause from the corresponding table. The two boys with whom Ember had shared the boat (Charleston, Randall and Filbert, Gregory) were both sorted into Slytherin. Ember expected to be called in alphabetical order like the rest, but after Matthews, Cara came Nesbit, Mitchell and Ember was left standing on stage until the only she and her blond companion from the boat were left. Finally, Zim, Dara was sent to the Hufflepuff table and Ember was left alone on the stage with all eyes upon her.

At this point, Dumbledore stood and came over to Ember. He shook her hand with a smile and introduced himself. He then turned and addressed the crowd. "I'm sure that all of you are eager to start the banquet, and are therefore eager for me to make my opening remarks and be done with it. However, there is one more point of business that must be taken care of before the Sorting Cap can be taken away." He gestured to Ember, standing beside him, "This is Ember McGonagall, the niece of our own Professor McGonagall. She is a graduate of Wolfshead school in America, and is currently a student at the leading wizard University in the world, UWNN. She will be staying with us this year as she does research for her graduate thesis on, ghosts, I believe?" He turned to Ember for confirmation. At her nod, he continued, "I expect all of you to give her all the assistance that she requires as a new member of our community. Although not a student, we have decided that Ms. McGonagall shall be placed in a house during her stay with us so that she will have the use of a common room and a sense of companionship. Therefore, I ask her now to take a seat on the stool and to place on her head the illustrious Sorting Cap!" Dumbledore led her forward and the room was quiet at Ember smiled shyly at the students and placed the cap on her head.

The cap slid over her eyes and there were a few tense moments before the mouth in it opened and called out loudly the word "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table burst into loud applause and Ember saw her aunt smiling proudly. She walked off the stage to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waving enthusiastically and took a seat between Hermione and one of the red-haired students that she had noticed earlier. After Dumbledore made his beginning-of-the-year speech and the school song had been performed, the banquet began. Food and drink were plentiful, as was noise. All around Ember were the sounds of friends catching up with each other after a summer's separation. She was introduced to Ron's elder brothers, Fred and George, a pair of identical 7th-years, as well as their younger sister Ginny, a 4th year. She met most of the other Gryffindors, and was pleased to note that they all seemed enthusiastic to have her. She was particularly excited to meet the Gryffindor House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, with whom she looked forward to having many informative conversations. The banquet wound on well into the night and it was quite late before it was time for Ember to be shown to her bedroom. 

****

To be Continued. . .


	3. A Couple of Green Thumbs

Author's note: I realize that there is a long time between my postings. I'm sorry about that. I'm just posting little bits as I have time to write them. I had several great reviews for the first part, and then only two for the second. I hope that people are still reading. If you haven't read, or don't remember the first two parts, please check them out, as I'm rather proud of them.

Part 1 is located at [http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=12291][1]

Part 2 may be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=14569

Disclaimer: The only characters in this story who are mine are Ember, Goody, the first-year students, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, if I decide to introduce him in this part. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

****

Chapter 4- A Couple of Green Thumbs

A few weeks after the beginning of the year, Ember had settled into her new situation very well. She immensely enjoyed all of her experiences at Hogwarts, and her unique position at the school. Because of her status as neither student nor teacher, she was able to socialize with both groups on fairly equal terms. She found that the students, particularly the members of Gryffindor House, with which she had the closest contact, were a constant source of amusement. Fred and George, the Weasley twins, while they had to focus more seriously on their studies than they had in previous years, still found time for several pranks, all of them entertaining. Ember also found their conversational style to be particularly diverting, and spent hours listening to them talk, laughing throughout. In addition, Neville Longbottom, a fifth-year student who was rather accident-prone, frequently provided additional sources of amusement. His most recent exploit originated in his charms class. While attempting a fairly advanced charm for his skill-level, he hiccuped in the middle of the incantation, slewing the words and turning the charm upon himself. The result was an interesting situation where flowers sprung up behind him wherever he walked. As yet, no one was able to reverse the spell, a previously unknown "green thumb" charm, and it showed no sign of fading away. The school was now criss-crossed with lines of garden in the hallways and classrooms, and Filch, the caretaker, was in constant motion trying to keep the situation under control. While she recognized the inconvenience, Ember was personally fond of the flowers, as it meant that the castle was very cheerful and also smelled very nice. Neville, however, tended to have problems seeing his books or the front of the room if he sat at a chair too long, as the flowers would grow to obscure his vision.

In terms of Ember's work, she was currently involved in intensive interviews with Nearly Headless Nick, and was collecting valuable information for her thesis. She found a favorite spot in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and spent most of her evenings there, comfortably reviewing her work from the day. She was sitting in this spot one afternoon, the only person in the room, with her legs drawn up beneath her in the chair and her papers strewn across the desk in front of her, when Harry and Ron came into the room, not expecting anyone else to be there. They didn't see her, as her chair was turned toward the fire, and as she did not make her presence known immediately, they continued with their conversation.

"Do you suppose you ought to go to Madame Pomfrey? You did seem to be in a lot of pain," came Harry's voice.

"I really don't think that will be necessary," answered Ron, "Really, it feels fine now that some time has passed. It's just swelling a little bit and. . .Hey! Did you hear something?" 

"For the last time, no! What is with you this evening?" Harry sounded somewhat irritated. "You've been jumpy ever since you hurt yourself."

Ember stuck her head around the side of the chair and greeted the pair, "Hi guys! What's up?" Harry looked a little startled, but recovered quickly and greeted Ember with a smile. Ron, however, jumped about three feet into the air and let out a strangled gasp.

"_Good grief_, Ember! Don't sneak up on people like that! You're going to kill somebody that way!" He was clearly disturbed by the surprise. He folded his arms closely in front of himself and looked around the room suspiciously. "Is there anyone else hiding in here? I feel like we're being watched. . ." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's been acting like this for the past half hour. It started out pretty mildly, but it's gotten steadily worse. I'm not sure if it's paranoia or nerves or what, but it's certainly annoying. Ever since he hurt his thumb."

Ember was concerned. "What happened to your thumb, Ron?" she asked. He warily showed her his left hand. There was a small mark like a puncture on one side, and the entire digit was swelling rather large. In addition, it was starting to look green. "I think you really ought to go to the infirmary. In fact, I think we ought to get you there right now."

It took a great deal of arguing to convince Ron to go to see Madame Pomfrey. He seemed to feel that his injury was not worth worrying over and he also said, "The infirmary is _creepy_! I don't want to hang out with all the sick people!" They eventually convinced him to go, but only if Harry walked on one side of him and Ember on the other, and they only walked well-lit passageways.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at Ron's thumb and another at his state of mind and immediately diagnosed him. "It's the Heebie-Jeebies. The best cure for that is a small, brightly lit room with no outside noise and a wall against his back. We should have him out of here within the week. But this means there must be a Ghoulie somewhere in the castle, that bit him." She turned to Harry, "Where was it that he got the bite? Was there a dark shadow nearby?"

"He was under his bed, trying to find his wand. He'd accidentally kicked it under there. The whole place was a shadow."

"Well, that's where the Ghoulie will be, then. I need to get Ron settled here, but someone needs to take care of that thing before it decides to move elsewhere in the castle." She turned to Ember. "Would you mind terribly finding Professor Edwards and asking him to look into it?"

Ember gave a little salute. "No problem, glad to be of service." She set out to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=12291



End file.
